Light for the Dark
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Savannah Gilbert is the twin&other half to Elena, though she'll be the first to tell you they have many differences. When the Salvatore brothers come into their lives, she finds out the supernatural she loves has always been there. Finding herself in a real life fairy tale, bloody as it may be, what will she do? Especially when the pull toward the raven-haired brother is so strong.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Ah this is my very first Vampire Diaries Fic, so go easy on me! I told myself over and over I wasn't going to start one of these because there are just so many and I have my other stories that I'm totally wrapped up in and loving, BUT I watched a bunch of episodes last night with the best friend (Yay, all night TV show marathon!) and now I just can't NOT write my thoughts down. So! Here it is, we'll see how it goes. Constructive feedback is always welcomed!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries (Shame, I know.), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story! I only own my OC, Savannah Gilbert.**

* * *

"_Dancing through the fire. Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR. Louder, louder than a lion."_

I groaned out loud, fumbling my hand out from underneath the covers in an attempt to shut off the awful racket coming from the iPod docking station on my bedside table that was screaming at me to wake up through the radio. I hit multiple buttons and soon the hammering on the wall behind me had my eyes springing open.

"Savvy! Get _up_, you're going to be late!" Elena called through the wall separating her room from mine.

I cursed under my breath and swung my legs out from under my heavenly down comforter, eyeing the docking station next to my bed like it was an evil minion. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I finally found the right button and stabbed it irritatingly.

"_Stupid_ freaking buttons, _stupid_ staying up all night watching movies, stupid stupid _stupid_." I muttered to myself.

"Told you so!" Elena called through the wall.

"Shut it!" I growled lowly. I heard the low giggle from the room next to me and I smiled a little despite my morning grouchiness.

Pulling on my cheer shorts I stumbled sleepily out of my room and turned the corner, pushing Elena's door open. She glanced up from where she sat on her window seat, much like my own, writing in her diary. I waved my fingers at her in greeting and she grinned, taking in my appearance.

"Morning sunshine," she murmured to me quietly.

I grinned and walked through her room, picking up her legs so that I could settle into the corner of the seat opposite from her and laid them back across my lap. She continued writing as I leaned my head against the window, watching her knowingly before staring out at the pretty blues and greens of the world around me. We were silent together for a few minutes before she finished writing and shut the diary, slipping it under the pillow behind her. She brushed my hair back behind my ear and I turned, smiling sadly.

"We can _do_ this." She murmured to me.

I stared into her eyes before nodding forcefully. "We can do this."

I squeezed her knee before standing up and rushing off to the shower, knowing I only had like fifteen minutes to soak up the hot water if I didn't want to make us all late.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later I was freshly showered, had straightened my long dark brown hair with its caramel highlights (thank you _God_ for hair salons), and applied my usual go-to makeup. I quickly slipped into a flowing yellow summer dress and my sparkly gladiator sandals before stepping back and looking at myself in the mirror, trying out a smile or two.

The yellow might be a bit bright, but it was totally in style and distracted everyone from the obvious situation at hand. The obvious problem that my sister, brother and I were now faced with. The obvious awfulness that had taken over our lives this past summer.

The obvious knowledge that our parents were dead.

I shook my head, pushing those memories far away from my brain as I did. I couldn't think about that now and still make it through the first day back to school. Like Elena said, we could do this.

I quickly skipped down the stairs, smiling when the sound of my Aunt Jenna's chirpy voice filled my ears.

"Toast, I can make_ toast_!" She exclaimed proudly.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said, filling our travel mugs quickly.

I giggled, setting my bag on the counter. "Yes my dear Aunt Jenna, the easy access to caffeine is what makes high school bearable. Well, that_ and_ the hot guys." I considered as I winked across the kitchen at her.

She grinned knowingly and tossed her dish towel at me. "_Behave_ yourself Savannah Danielle; I want no new babies in this house any time soon."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively and she busted out laughing while I turned to find my little brother slinking into the kitchen. Dressed in….what the hell _was_ that? What was he, a total emo punk kid now?

"Is there coffee?" He asked hopefully.

He crowded up to Elena and I before I passed him his mug, shooing him away from us some. He'd been smoking pot all summer long and I didn't want the stench soaking into my dress.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna huffed, digging in her purse.

My eyebrow rose and I snorted quietly, drawing the attention of my twin who stood next to me. "Honestly Aunt Jenna, it's high school. _No one_ can ever really be prepared."

She smiled gratefully at me before holding up money, passing it around to the three of us. "Lunch money!"

I waved it off, knowing Elena and I were already set. My eyes narrowed as Jeremy scooped it all up and pocketed it. There was only one reason why he'd need all that, and it wasn't lunch. I made a mental note to kick his ass later on in the evening; he really had to quit this self-destructive crap.

Jenna rattled off sarcastically about a few things we might need while I stared at Jeremy before I turned to her with a confused look. "Hey don't you have something today…?"

"Yeah a big presentation?" Elena finished for me.

Jenna's face took on a panicked hue as she checked her watch quickly. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now." She quickly took her hair down from the sloppy bun it'd been in. "_Crap_!"

I choked a little on my coffee, sputtering as I looked up at her. She was so totally late. And even though I was still just in high school, I was pretty sure a meeting with a thesis advisor wasn't something you should be showing up late to.

"Go, _go_! We'll be fine!" Elena assured her as I nodded my head.

She hurried out of the kitchen and I heard the door slam a few seconds later before she tore off for the college. Elena turned to Jeremy, looking him over before she looked at me with a raised brow. I shrugged a little, toeing the floor with my sandal.

"You okay?" she asked him quietly.

He sighed and shook his head looking extremely annoyed. "Don't start."

He tried stomping by us but I stopped him quickly, kicking my leg out so it landed on the counter across from me and effectively blocked his path. He looked over at me shocked and I narrowed my eyes a little. His face quickly took on a smirking glare before I smiled and kissed his cheek, letting him pass despite his eye roll in my direction.

"You'll thank me one day little brother!" I called after him.

"Yeah Sav, sure thing!" he called back, disappearing around the corner.

I turned to Elena and frowned, shaking my head. She knew exactly what I was trying to say without me even uttering a word. That's one of the great things about being twins besides the wow factor of there being two of us during a cheer routine or being able to pull pranks on our friends. There was always someone in the world who knew exactly what I was thinking and would always understand me, no matter what.

* * *

Sliding into the backseat of Bonnie's little blue car after losing the draw for shotgun was not the highlight of my day by _any_ means, but until my baby came out of the shop there wasn't much I could do about it. I sighed and relaxed into the cushy seat, sipping coffee slowly as I watched our little town of Mystic Falls pass by outside my window. I drifted in and out of listening to her go on talking to Elena before she finally said something too interesting to pass up, even for a non-morning person like me.

"So Grams is telling me that I'm psychic." She said, humor coloring her tone.

"Say _whatttt_?" I asked, drawing out the 'T' on my word as I leaned forward between the front seats.

"Yeah! Our ancestors were from Salem which isn't all the, I know, crazy," I quirked an eyebrow up. It was kind of crazy.

"But she just keeps going on and on about it!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And I'm like, put this woman in a _home_ already. But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off-"

"_Bonnie_! Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie!" I shouted, breaking into her spiel. "This is _us_, you don't have to fill the silence just because it's the first day of school."

I was trying to reassure here, but Elena's spastic space-staring wasn't helping my cause. Bonnie angled her head at my sister in the rearview mirror and I nudged my twin, calling her back to the now.

"_Elena_!" Bonnie and I shouted at the same time, making my sister jump.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she murmured, closing her eyes.

I hummed in response, tilting back my mug for another shot of coffee. Bonnie met my eyes in the mirror for a second time and I nodded in quiet response before Elena cut off our silent communication.

"I…I'm sorry guys. Okay, you were telling me that…" she trailed off.

"That I'm _psychic_ now." Bonnie supplied the ending of the sentence and I giggled.

"Well, if there was ever a place for the supernatural to exist, it would _definitely_ be a place called Mystic Falls. Seriously, we might as well put a welcome to town sign up for vampires, werewolves and witches."

I grinned as my sister and our best friend burst out in a fit of giggles from the front seat. When Elena had finally caught her breath she continued with the conversation.

"Right okay, then predict something…" she started.

"About _me_!" I grinned, cutting her off.

Unlike Elena, I actually thought it might not be totally impossible that things that went 'Bump' in the night might actually be real. But then again, I was a sucker for romance novels and TV shows with vampires, werewolves, and telepaths cast as main characters. Bonnie grinned at me over her shoulder mischievously.

"I see-" she started.

But a slam against the windshield cut her off and had my sister and I shrieking. Bonnie spun out of control, the tires screaming and squealing as we slid sideways. My travel mug went flying into the floorboard as I braced my hands against the front seat, preparing for the impact of the other car that would soon be crunching into us. Metal twisting and screeching against each other just like-

"_Savvy_! Savannah! Hey, it's okay! It was a bird, just a bird." Elena soothed from the front seat, reaching back to squeeze my leg.

"Oh my God, _oh my god_! Are you guys okay?" Bonnie squeaked, her voice extremely high.

"_Totally_," I panted sarcastically. "Just saw my life flash before my eyes, that's all. I seriously need to get out more, you two have been dragging me down."

I quipped and smiled a little as I squeezed Bonnie's shoulder. Knowing her, she'd feel extremely guilty and start freaking out. But that would only make everything worse and I totally didn't feel like trying to calm her down when my heart was still beating against my chest like a herd of wild horses.

"It came out of _nowhere_!" Bonnie exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Really, it's okay. We can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives. Right Sav?" Elena asked, her eyes meeting mine in the rearview.

I nodded mutely, reaching down and grabbing my travel mug from the floor of Bonnie's car. Thank you _Jesus_ for locking and non-spill lids. I took a deep breath, steadying myself, before opening the top to take a sip again…still good.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass!" Bonnie said confidently. "_And_ I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and the two of you are going to be beyond happy."

I smiled as Elena did and slid up between the seats, kissing Bonnie's cheek with a loud smack before easing back into my seat again, making sure to fasten my seatbelt this time as Bonnie pulled back out into traffic.

None of us noticed the raven colored crow, completely out of place, resting on the stop sign.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Second installment for the story! Let me know how you guys are liking it and what not! If it doesn't go over well I'll duck my head and disappear back into the Teen Wolf world with the lovely Derek Hale (;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries (Shame, I know.), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story! I only own my OC, Savannah Gilbert.**

* * *

The school was totally crowded from the moment we stepped out of Bonnie's car. People were everywhere, filling up the parking lot, the grassy areas, and then the hallways once we were inside. I picked up on more than a few glances and stares and quickly linked my arm through Elena's as we made our way through the brimming hallways. I wasn't one to be socially awkward, was a total social butterfly really, but I knew Elena could use the extra support to make it through this day.

And frankly, I could too.

"_Major_ lack of male real estate." Bonnie murmured dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, taking a look around. She really wasn't all that wrong, what was up with that? Where were all the totally hot guys that had gone from nerd last year to smokin' hot over the summer? Was there _any_ justice in the world at all?

"Seriously, where the _hell_ is my mancandy at?" I pouted.

"Like you _need_ some more mancandy!" Elena exclaimed next to me, shoving me playfully.

"_Hey_!" I shouted in mock offence. "There is _nothing_ wrong with looking…a LOT of looking. You're only a slut if you do a lot of touching…major touching."

My sister and best friend grinned over at me and shook their heads in exasperation. I was one to make it known that I appreciated the male physique, though I wasn't a slut by any means. I kept my hands to myself when something didn't belong to me and I didn't go after other girl's guys. I had a strict code that I abided by, but looking was always fair game.

"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks a, can I still say, 'Hot Tranny Mess'?" Bonnie snickered to Elena and me.

I knocked her cheer bag with mine in quiet admonishment even though a giggle slipped passed my lips unintentionally. She looked at Elena expectantly, waiting for an answer despite my interruption.

"No, that's over." Elena sighed.

"Ahh. Find a man, coin a phrase. It's going to be a busy year." Bonnie sighed.

I shook my head, following her stare across the hallway and froze when I noticed Matt Donovan standing there. I winced inwardly, feeling awful for the poor guy. Elena had been dating him earlier in the year but after everything happened she dropped him like a piece off last year's fall fashion line. I nudged her hip with mine and jerked my head behind us.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile accompanied by a wave. He stared at her, then us, before clenching his jaw and turning away, slamming his locker closed as he went. Elena sighed, leaning into me.

"He _hates_ me." She murmured.

"Well," I winced again, outwardly this time. "You _did_ kind of dump him out of the blue. I know, I know and I get it. But he doesn't."

I stopped her from going into the same long, drawn-out discussion we'd had multiple times about our parent's death and her love life with Matt. I didn't want to get into it again, especially since I kind of disagreed with her reasoning. But it wasn't my life, it was hers.

"Besides," Bonnie said. "That's not hate. That's, you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it."

I grinned and rolled my eyes, leaning back against the locker next to hers. I fluffed my hair out with my fingers as I looked around the hallway for any new people to gossip about with the girls. Just then Tyler Lockwood, loaded hottie and football all-star, walked by me. He grinned at me seductively and winked, making me bite into my lip before licking it. I grinned back and wiggled my fingers at him as he went. His eyes widened but he kept moving, glancing back at me once or twice.

Hey, _two_ could play the seduction game, and I was a Class-A flirter. The boy might be amazing on the football field and a few other places, but this was my turf.

"Seriously Savvy? _Tyler_ Lockwood of all-" Elena started.

But we were suddenly enveloped in the huge, blonde colored hug of Caroline Forbes. She squeezed her arms around us, leaving bruises I'm sure.

"Elena, Savannah. Oh my God. How _are_ you?" She questioned, pulling back and looking us over head to toe like we'd been gone for years. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

She squeezed my hand and I plastered on the fake smile that I'd been practicing in the mirror earlier that morning. This was the _exact_ kind of thing I had wanted to avoid; this whole attention-grabbing display of concern. It was so much easier if we just, didn't talk about it. Caroline pulled back from Elena and me, turning to Bonnie.

"How are they? Are they good?"

"Uh, _hello_?" I said, waving my fingers in front of her face. "We're like, _right_ here Caroline."

"And yes, we're fine. Thank you." Elena finished.

Caroline looked at Elena doubtfully and I sighed. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh my God, _yes_! Yes, we're much better!" I huffed, completely annoyed now.

Jesus it wasn't like we were sick or had some strange condition, or had surgery or some other ridiculous thing that I couldn't even think to compare it to. Our parents died, it sucked, we weren't really fine but it was school so yes- we were.

"Oh. You _poor_ things." She gushed, pulling us back in for another hug.

I quickly disengaged myself, rearranging my cheer bag on my shoulder along with my oversized purse. I wasn't into this fake touchy-feely stuff that was only really meant to get the attention of all those who occupied the hall. I looked around, noticing dark leather that covered an…_exceptionally_ cute guy. Now this, _this_ could be promising. I was so entranced, I totally didn't even notice when Caroline left, calling her goodbyes to me over her shoulder.

I let Elena pull me with her down the hallway after Bonnie, never taking my eyes off the tall and gorgeous guy who leaned against the lockers, looking like he was staring right at me from behind his sunglasses.

_"Who was that?!"_ I thought to myself, turning so I wouldn't trip and make a fool of myself.

It wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

I split off from the girls and headed to the hall that housed my locker, next to Tyler Lockwood's of all people.

_Shocker._

But he wasn't there so I didn't have to worry myself with making sure that I looked totally adorable in front of him. I pushed the cheer bag into its place on my top shelf, hitting it a few times so it'd squish in to where I could shut my locker door after I grabbed my books. I stepped back and attempted to shut it but it wouldn't budge. I sighed in frustration and opened it again before punching the bag a few more times in hopes of fixing the issue. But it _still_ wouldn't close.

No dice.

I growled at my locker, glaring at it like the menace to society it was when a deep and velvety smooth voice caressed my senses, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Need some help?"

I turned and sucked in a breath involuntarily.

This guy was _insanely_ gorgeous, even more so than the one I'd seen just five minutes prior, though he also seemed to have a penchant for leather. He stood a good three or four inches above my five-foot six height, his jeans hugging his hips perfectly. The easy-going black T-shirt clung to well defined abs and chest muscles which were then encased in a tight, form-fitting black leather jacket.

My gaze finally traveled up his body and over his chiseled jawline to take in his jet black hair the color of a raven that was all messy and tousled but still looked extremely sexy- like _only_ boys can do. His cheeks were high and angular, giving his face perfect symmetry, and when my eyes finally landed on his icy and bright blue ones I almost gasped again. The blue was the most gorgeous hue I'd ever seen in my entire life, and I itched to lean in closer for a better look.

He cleared his throat, snapping me out of my silent evaluation.

"Oh God. _Oh my God_, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, clapping my hand over my mouth.

His quiet laughter stroked my senses, caressing over my body, and I nearly closed my eyes in ecstasy. I'd looked at a lot of guys, _a lot_, but none had ever affected me the way this guy was. Just the sound of his voice or laugh had me totally swooning in his grips. I shook my head to clear it, standing a little straighter.

I was_ NOT_ going to make a fool of myself.

"Sorry, yes. I could totally use some help." I smiled and stepped back, letting him take over my locker situation.

He shoved and crammed, moving my cheer bag around for a few minutes without so much as a grunt before he stepped back and shut my locker with a soft click. He shot a grin my way before easing back and leaning against Tyler's locker next to mine.

"Does this happen often?" He asked quietly, though somehow I managed to still hear him over the constant noise of the teen-filled hallway.

"The locker thing? Yeah, I _really_ need to find a better place to put my cheer bag. It always seems to-"

But I trailed off at the shaking of his head, a smirk playing on his lips. Oh he was going to call me out on my staring. So he wanted to play it that way huh?

"Oh you mean the silent evaluation of you? Definitely, I'm in charge of scoping out all new male real estate that graces our hallways." I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

"And?" He asked, falling right into my trap. "Where do I lie on the market?"

I hummed quietly, taking a step back to rake him over once more with my eyes before speaking up, totally nonchalant. "Hmm, I'd put you in the upper quarter. Top twenty-five percent at least."

I saw a slight frown take over the smirk he held in place. I was totally_ lying_; the guy was more than top twenty-five. He was definitely number one in my books, but I wasn't even going to go near admitting that. He obviously already had enough of an ego complex to keep him afloat. He gazed at me silently, his expression turning serious.

"Damon." He murmured, holding out his hand.

I gazed at it a moment before grinning, placing mine into his grasp. "Savannah, but a lot of people call me-"

"Savvy. I know." He murmured, his grip tightening on mine, drawing me in closer.

I held on, tightening mine on his as well, refusing to be the weak link. I tilted my head up, gazing into his bright blue eyes as he stared down at me. I didn't question how he knew my nickname, why he was here, or what he wanted. His eyes were just too damn captivating, holding me still at my very core. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but a deep voice calling my name cut him off as my eyes darted up and around his shoulder. When I looked back up, it was like a curtain had closed, shut him off. He swept a lock of my hair behind my ear and nodded to me before stepping around me and quickly disappearing down the hall.

"_Who_ was that?" Tyler questioned, his tone conveying his territorial attitude.

I shrugged, my eyes never leaving Damon's retreating back until he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. Tyler nudged my hip with his arm and I turned back toward him, my eyebrow instantly arching perfectly. I reached out and ran my thumb over his lip, smirking when a low rumble escaped his chest. I held up my pink stained thumb before wrinkling my nose in distaste.

"You had _lipstick_ on your bottom lip." I spoke disdainfully.

And with that, I turned on my heel and sauntered away, my thoughts still fixated on the mysterious guy who'd solved my locker problem.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Third chapter of Savannah and Damon's story...Davannah? ;)  
Who knows!? Anyway, in answer to a question from the reviews, Savannah is very close to being Elena's identical twin _BUT_ they do have a few minor differences, like eye color. I'm not sure if that's enough to sweep her from identical to fraternal, I have _no_ idea what the rules are on that, but now you know! Hope you guys enjoy this third chapter! Remember constructive feedback is always welcomed! So is outright story loving! (;  
Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries (Shame, I know.), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story! I only own my OC, Savannah Gilbert.**

* * *

I was almost late to Tanner's history class because I had stood staring after Damon where he'd disappeared down the crowded hallway way too long. I skidded to a halt right next to the doorway before fluffing my hair so I looked unruffled and slipped in quietly, trying to go unnoticed.

It didn't work.

"Cutting it a little _close_ aren't we Miss. Gilbert?" Tanner asked snottily.

I groaned under my breath as I slid into my seat by Elena and in front of Bonnie, trying to come up with one of my usual sarcastic replies, but I was frazzled after my super hottie encounter and nothing struck me right away.

"She's still got two minutes." Someone murmured from my right.

Tanner huffed, annoyed, before he went back to looking over some sort of paperwork. I winked at Elena as she shook her head before I turned toward the sound of whoever had spoken up for me. I sucked in a small breath, not nearly as large as the one I had when I'd looked up into those icy blue eyes before but still, it was noticeable.

It was the _guy_!

The guy from earlier that morning when I'd been talking with my sister and Bonnie, the one who'd totally distracted me because he was the one decent looking, new hot-blooded male on the campus. Besides my mystery guy that is. He was also dressed in dark hues, leather jacket slung over the back of the chair. His eyes were a bright yet deep green that reminded me of the forest and instantly made me smile.

"Thanks, Tanner is a _terror_." I whispered, grinning.

He nodded to me with a small smile though he stayed silent.

_"Man of little words,"_ I thought to myself.

I grinned broader, enjoying the feeling of basking in the smile of a cute guy when my phone buzzed in my pocket, completely distracting me. I checked the front of the classroom, relaxing when I heard Tanner slipping into one of his long discussions over Virginia's history so I could safely take my phone out. It was a group message between Bonnie, my sister and me.

Bon-Bon: E- Hawt-e staring U.

My head darted up and I caught the guy looking at Elena out of the corner of my eyes before I saw the blush spread across Elena's cheeks as she ducked her head and rolled her eyes at me in reply to Bonnie's text.

Me: He_ totally_ is! Who _IS_ this new form of mancandy?!

Elena's leg snaked out and hit mine, making me cough to cover up the giggle that slipped from my mouth. Tanner glanced up with a glare, but I was studiously copying notes like the good little student I was, so he had nothing to go on.

Savvy-1, Tanner-0

* * *

I met Elena in the hallway later after classes. The day had been entirely too long and filled with all these questioning looks and sympathetic faces who all tried to find out more and more information about how my siblings and I were, what had actually happened to our parents, what we were planning on doing, on and on an on.

It was…_exhausting_.

"Hey," I murmured, stepping up to her and leaning against the locker next to hers.

She looked about as good as I felt- AKA shitty. Finishing packing supplies away, she turned to me and gave me a once over.

"That bad huh?" she questioned me quietly.

I hummed in agreement, watching out of the corner of my eye as Tyler and Matt disappeared out of the back doors in their football pads, heading for the field. Watching the boys tackle and pound the crap out of each other seemed like the perfect remedy to a horrible day.

"Want to go watch practice with me?" I invited, nodding my head in their direction.

She turned and glanced toward the doors that lead to the cherished green grass of football season before looking back at me and shook her head tiredly.

"I think I'm just going to walk home, maybe take a detour…" she trailed off.

I arched a brow, watching her. "Mom and Dad?" I asked quietly.

She nodded swiftly, avoiding my eyes. I quickly reached out and dragged her in for a hug, squeezing her as tightly as possible. We were broken, but at least we were broken together. I released her slowly and stood back, moving to walk toward the football field.

"Hey, I've got some news to share with you about Jeremy later. You going home before the end of practice?" she asked.

"Yeah definitely. I just want to soak up some sun and a few of the good ole' fashioned sports vibes." I grinned and winked over at her.

I made my way through the doors calling my goodbyes over my shoulder as I slid my Ray Bans into place over my eyes. The sun's warmth instantly heated my skin and I slowly walked to the bleachers before laying my things across the lukewarm metal bench. I turned and put my hand up to block the sun as I let my eyes play over the crowded field. Picking Tyler and Matt, my two favorite players out of the bunch was easy. Matt had become like a second brother to me over his and Elena's relationship and I'd know him anywhere. Tyler was easy to spot because he always made a show of himself, plus...he was _hot_.

I was just getting comfortable on the sadly, totally uncomfortable bench, when I heard a voice calling out to me from the field, a smirk evident just from the tone.

"Here to enjoy the show Savvy?" Tyler called from the sideline, watching me appreciatively as I crossed my legs and leaned back, despite Matt's sudden punch to his right arm.

"Better believe it _Lockwood_. There's nothing like a good football brawl." I teased before tilting my head back, soaking up the rays.

I'd been sitting in the sun relaxing as I listened to the comforting sound of helmets knocking together, pads meeting other pads, and the grunting of successful tackles when a shadow passed in front of me. I thought it was only a cloud, but it stayed. My skin started to cool so I looked up, glancing around from behind my sunglasses for the culprit.

It was…Damon.

Standing right _there_ in front of me, a small smile playing on his lips.

I tilted my head to the side as I smiled. "Well, hello again."

"Savvy." He nodded, and I grinned brightly at the sound of my nickname wrapped in his silky smooth tones.

I tilted my head again, my smile still in place as I motioned for him to sit by me while I moved my bag out of the way. He was quick to take over, his movements almost seemed to blur as he took ahold of the heavy duffel and put it down on the bench below ours before sitting next to me gingerly. I watched him for a moment but he was staring out at the field, so I leaned back against the bench behind me again and noticed Tyler and Matt's obvious staring. I waggled my fingers some and smiled devilishly at them, though I doubt they could see either because of the sun's glare in their faces.

"You seem to have a _fanclub_." Damon quipped next to me.

I turned my head as my smirk grew. Was that…_jealousy_ in his tone? No, it couldn't be. This guy hardly even knew me, we'd seen each other all of two times.

"I'd like to think so." I grinned. But when I felt him stiffen, my mouth opened again, "The dirty blonde is Matt, he's more like a brother than anything else. He used to date my sister."

_What?!_ Why, _why_ had I given so much information to this stranger? This guy didn't need to know that, let him go ahead and think that I have the entire team following me like love-sick puppies! He didn't need to know any different!

But when I felt him relaxing some my smile grew bigger and I relaxed even more next to him, letting my outer thigh brush against his skin-tight and jean clad leg as I angled myself to talk to him. I needed to know more about my mystery man, there was just _something_ about him.

"So Damon, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I questioned.

His smirk grew from the side, but he kept his eyes on the practice in front of us. "What makes you think I'm not _from_ here?"

I laughed quietly. "Because I've lived here for seventeen years and not once have I seen your top twenty-five percentile face." I teased.

His smirk turned more my way as he met my eyes after a few moments of silence. "Family. That's why I'm here."

I nodded, thinking it over. It was a good reason, I'd pack up and move somewhere if my parents had…I shook my head slightly again. I didn't have those anymore. I caught Damon watching me curiously though he tried not to show it, so I plastered a new smile on my face. His lips seemed to thin a little and his brows drew down in what looked like concern, but he said nothing.

"Family…" I mused.

He took a deep breath and let it out heavily next to me. "Yeah, family. My brother to be exact."

* * *

Later on that evening after I'd gotten home from spending most of the time watching the boys practice with Damon in silence before he disappeared without so much as an explanation- _not_ that he really owed me one, it's not like we were old buddies- and after Elena had told me about her encounter with our little brother in the bathroom at school- which led her to meeting Hottie #2 from Tanner's class face-to-face, lucky bitch- I found myself following a hunch as to where Jeremy had disappeared.

Which was why I now found myself at Mystic Grill number one hangout for us lovely teenagers, much to the annoyance of some of the town's adults. I spotted Jeremy across the main room talking to Vicki Donovan in hushed tones and narrowed my eyes, Matt's sister or not, that girl was trouble. My eyes cut left and I noticed Matt and Tyler at a table by themselves so I quickly made my way there, wanting desperately to avoid another encounter with Caroline for the evening. My ears picked up my faux-brother's words before I made it to their table.

"Please tell me you're _not_ hooking up with my sister." He groaned, holding a fry.

Ahh. So _that's_ whose pretty pink lipstick was smeared across Tyler's lip this morning. I grinned, shaking my head. I totally should've known that one.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler answered, shaking his head.

His tone sounded innocent enough, but I _knew_ better. Just as sure as I knew that Vicki Donovan was trouble, I knew that Tyler Lockwood was a total player and a brand of trouble all his own.

"You're _such_ a dick." I trilled breezily, kissing Matt's cheek and stealing his fry before sliding into the seat between him and Tyler.

Tyler actually seemed to jump at my sudden presence and I continued to grin cheekily while Matt gave me an approving smile, knocking my knee with his underneath the table. I winked in his direction before stealing his drink for a quick sip. He tolerated my tiny food steals, like I said, he might as well have been another sibling.

"Two sightings in one day, something must be in the water." Tyler murmured sarcastically.

"Eh, I couldn't stand being holed up in that house anymore. I'm not like Elena, I _need_ to be around people, no matter what's happened." I answered, looking around the room.

"How's Elena doing anyway?" Matt asked, totally trying to play off his curiosity.

I sighed, blowing my bangs out of the way. "Our parents are _dead_ Matt. How do you think she's doing?" I tried for nonchalant but it just came out as a low whisper instead.

Tyler's eyes softened some and I soon felt his leg come to rest against mine under the table. I let it stay, but I didn't make a move to increase the contact, nor did I comment on it. I wasn't an idiot, if he was all over Vicki I wasn't about to be all over him. Matt squeezed my hand and I grinned, snapping out of my sulking.

"Has she said anything about me?" He tried again.

I groaned out loud and noticed Tyler's pointed looks trying to convey to his best friend he needed to shut up. Sometimes I think Matt forgets that I'm _not_ just his faux-sister/friend and that I _am_ Elena's twin.

"Oh no. So _totally_ not getting in the middle of this one bro. You pick up the phone and call her yourself." I muttered, rolling my eyes good-naturedly.

"I feel weird calling her," he whined. "She broke up with me."

I laughed and patted his shoulder lovingly. He was totally adorable and sometimes I wished he'd noticed me first. The guy was loyal to a fault and probably one of the sweetest guys with good intentions I'd ever met. I'd be safe with a guy like him.

"Give her more time Matty, just give her more time." I whispered.

My eyes narrowed a little when I noticed Jeremy trying to talk to Vicki again, and her crude brush off of my little brother. My spine stiffened as realization hit me while I watched…they had totally hooked _up_. Vicki's eyes cut back toward Tyler and our table only to widen when they set on me. I arched a brow, glaring the girl down. She quickly spun around to avoid my gaze and any doubts I'd had about my little brother's hit list were dispelled.

That little brat had been doing more than just pot this summer.

I growled in frustration, ignoring the pointed looks the boys gave me. I shrugged it off as restlessness before rejoining their conversation. We'd been talking and eating, well I'd been fry and drink stealing from the two, when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Twinkie: Hey, are you still at the Grill? I told Bon we'd meet her but Stefan showed up at the house and he's bringing me.

My brows furrowed and I bit into my lip.

Me: Elena who the _hell_ is Stefan?

Twinkie: History hottie. We're almost there.

I giggled and looked up, ignoring the break in the conversation where Tyler and Matt clearly expected me to explain my sudden outburst. I just shrugged my shoulders and waited for the show to begin. Matt was going to be pissed and so would Tyler, for two entirely different reasons. Bonnie was going to flip shit, and Caroline was going to go into a complete spastic jealous mode- she'd already supposedly laid claim to him earlier that day.

_"Stefan and Damon, two new boys in one day. Mystic Falls better watch out."_ I thought with a huge grin on my face.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! So, I loved the reviews I got and decided to move forward with a new chapter in this Fic! I love that you guys enjoy Savannah's lightheartedness and sassiness over Elena's kind of, well, depressed nature for the first little while. I wanted to make sure that I made my OC completely different from Elena for this story! So, enjoy the read! Reviews are always welcome (;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries (Whyyyyy?!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story! I only own my OC, Savannah Gilbert.**

* * *

_~Savannah's POV~_

It was like a carnival of facial expressions came to town when Elena walked into the restaurant breezily, Stefan only a few steps behind, _obviously_ doting. I sat back and gleefully enjoyed the sampler around me.

Matt? Pissed.

Caroline? Pissed _and_ snotty.

Bonnie? Baffled and just as gleeful as me.

Tyler? Bored and arrogant, with a side of territorial 'I-Stake-My-Claim' kind of attitude.

Matt turned to me slowly, sadness written plainly on his face and I instantly regretted the gleeful expression I'd been wearing, along with not giving him some sort of warning. I figured he was upset over the breakup but I didn't think it was _this_ bad.

"More time huh?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

It literally broke my heart and I leaned in, hugging him to me tightly as only a sister could. I wanted my sister happy, but I _hated_ seeing Matt hurt in the process. I'd known him since we were kids and it was awful to see him in pain. Bonnie came up and slid into the seat across from me and next to him, looking at me sadly like she knew exactly what I was feeling.

With her newfound psychic-ness she probably did.

When I let him go, he smiled sadly at us both before slipping out of his chair. Bonnie and I glanced worriedly at each other as he approached Elena and Stefan slowly, a weird expression on his face. Elena's eyes darted to me quickly and I shrugged my shoulders, holding up my hands and shaking my head.

_"I have no clue!"_ I mouthed to her quickly.

The room seemed to center on the soon to be confrontation as Matt stopped right in front of Stefan. I stood up some, but Tyler grabbed ahold of my thigh and leaned heavily on it, forcing me back down and keeping his hand where he left it.

"Let him _do_ what he has to do." Tyler murmured to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine with him doing whatever as long as he doesn't get himself _killed_ in the process!" I hissed.

It was Tyler's turn to roll his eyes. "Donovan can take care of himself." He muttered.

I glanced down at his hand pointedly. "Your hand is _still_ on my thigh."

"I _know_." Tyler smirked and squeezed a little, his muscles flexing in his arm and hand as he did.

I'm _ashamed_ to say that my heart beat a little faster at his slick move. The extreme warmth of his hand resting about mid-thigh level on me, keeping his steady grip, soon had small tingles running around my body and centering in on the pit of my stomach. I jostled my leg some trying to free it so the stupid feeling would stop, but his grip tightened and his fingers slipped around to my inner thigh. A small gasp slipped passed my lips and I looked at him as if he were entirely _insane_, but he only smirked, turning to enjoy the showdown.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." Matt introduced himself, sticking his hand out to the boy standing by Elena's side.

My eyes darted to Bonnie's. The mental _'WTF?!'_ was sent and received quickly before we turned back to the awkward love triangle in the center of the room.

"Hi. Stefan." Hottie #2 answered, politely shaking his hand back.

Well, I say shaking. It was more like this weird bro-code slap grab sort of thing. I was still studying the bro-code earnestly and had _yet_ to figure it out despite my inner hookups and connections with Matt. What good is a faux-bro if he doesn't teach you this kind of stuff?!

Matt turned to Elena and they stared at each other a moment, Matt's gaze intense and Elena's timid and wary. I gasped quietly _again_, though this time I was sensing trouble, and moved to intercept the awkwardness but Tyler latched onto my thigh even harder, forcing me to hold still.

"_Look_ Lockwood," I started, glaring at him.

"_Shhh_," he replied.

_Excuse_ me?

Did he just _shush_ me?

_Me_, Savannah Danielle Gilbert- fabulous twin?!

Fury rolled though my body and I narrowed my eyes getting ready to straight up yank my leg out of his grasp even if it meant toppling the chair over. He had already realized my plan though and suddenly, the course but soft pads of his fingers were rubbing tiny circles into the smooth skin of my inner thigh. I sucked in a ragged breath, drawing Bonnie's attention away from the spectacle in the room toward us. Her eyes darted back and forth and then down, noticing Tyler's arm was_ more_ toward me than it should be. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to open her mouth when the awkward trio spoke again.

"Hey," Elena murmured, smiling a little.

"_Hey_." Matt replied, drawing out the word some.

I rolled my eyes again, forgoing the fight that I was about to pick with Tyler. So _sue_ me, he's hot as hell and his fingers felt good against my skin. It's no big deal.

I watched as the trio broke apart, Matt disappearing toward the pool tables and Elena and Stefan making their way to the table Caroline inhabited and Bonnie had vacated to come see me. Elena nodded her head over in invitation to the table and Bonnie stood, turning and eyeing me carefully. I waved her on and held up a finger to Elena in explanation.

AKA- _Hold_ your freaking horses.

Her eyes narrowed a little at my company but she sat with Stefan anyway. I noticed him glance toward me, taking account of Tyler before he turned back to Elena.

There was something about Stefan that put me on _edge_ for lack of better words. He was dark and broody, a lot like Elena had been lately. Self-depressed seemed like a good term for the both of them and it made me frown in thought. If this guy was going to make her more 'Dark and Twisty' as the infamous Meredith Grey from my favorite show was said to be (_Pre-_McDreamy), I wasn't too keen on helping it along. I was a 'Bright and Sassy' kind of person despite the loss of my parents, like Elena _used_ to be.

"Come over to the pool tables with me." A deep murmur distracted me from my thoughts, though I kept my eyes on the couple, evaluating.

"You're hooking up with _Vicki Donovan_, Tyler." I murmured back, more than aware of the increased pressure through his rubbing of my thigh.

"_And_?" He replied, leaning into me more with his lips inches from my skin.

"_And_ I don't steal guys out from other girls. I've got too much self-_respect_ for that." I fired back, finally turning toward him with a brow arched perfectly.

The movement made our contact even more intimate looking and I noticed the eyes of my sister, Bonnie, Matt, and my brother on us all at once. A slight smirk lit onto my lips at being the center of attention. It wasn't like I went _looking_ for it, but when it did happen to land on me I didn't _NOT_ enjoy it.

Tyler's eyes darted down to my lips that were just a few inches from his before glancing back up into mine, mischievousness lighting them up. The look made my smirk turn to a genuine grin and before I knew it, he'd nudged my nose with his. I blinked in surprise, something he seemed to love, and was about to nudge his back when an awkward hand wrapped itself around my left wrist and yanked me off the stool I'd been sitting on, eliciting my high squeal of surprise.

I whipped around ready to smack the crap out of whatever handsy person it was, and came face-to-face with my little brother. Who _wasn't_ all that little anymore, now that I was looking up into his angry eyes. When the _hell_ had that happened?

"What are you _doing_?" He hissed.

"Currently? Trying to come up with some form of sisterly physical punishment for _you_, you little shit!" I whisper-yelled back at him.

"Is there a _problem_?" Tyler spouted off arrogantly, standing from his stool and coming around to my back where he glared at my little brother over my shoulder.

"Not in the _slightest_." I answered confidently.

Jeremy opened his mouth to contradict me and I quickly stepped on his toe. Even though I was in my sandals they still packed a punch and he winced stepping back and letting go of his hold on my wrist. I turned around toward Tyler to extract myself from the situation, but I hadn't gauged how close he had moved to me when he'd gotten up. I nearly toppled backwards but his arms shot out and he grabbed me, pulling me forward. Which, _of course,_ caused my chest to press against his as my hand rested on top of his forearm. He looked me over a moment to make sure I was fine before his smirk began to appear at our position. Once again, I'm ashamed to say that my heartbeat sped up and the tingles traced their way all down my body.

Sometimes I _hate_ being a girl.

Nah, I couldn't give up the clothes and makeup.

"See, told you it's-" He started but I held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Get _rid_ of the hookup, and we'll see." I murmured, ignoring the groan of my little brother behind me.

Tyler looked pissed and I winked at him playfully before flouncing away, making sure to snag Jeremy's arm as I went. I called out for a raincheck and my goodbyes to Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan before I shot Elena a meaningful look and cut my eyes to Jeremy. She nodded in understanding and two minutes later, Tyler's eyes_ never_ leaving me, I dragged my little brother out the door.

It was tough love time.

* * *

"Have you _completely_ LOST your mind Jeremy? Honestly!" I half-shouted as we made our way home, walking through what _were_ the quiet streets, before we got there that is.

"_Me_? What about _you_? Tyler_ Lockwood_ Sav? I know you like to look and everything but that guy-" He started in on me quickly.

"Is as _hot_ as they come fresh off the football field! God, I'm not actually _doing_ anything with him Jere! It was just casual flirting!" I cut him off angrily.

_He_ was doing drugs and hooking up with Vicki on the side, where did he get off telling me who I could and couldn't flirt with? It wasn't like I was actually having sex with the guy!

"He's a_ total_ douche." Jeremy finished just as angry.

"Yeah, and _you're_ the douche popping pills and banging his semi-girlfriend on the side!"

I'd finally had enough of his 'Holier-Than-Thou' routine and shoved him as we reached our front yard. He glared at me and shoved me back, still carefully since I was a girl. I growled lowly and tackled him, pushing him to the ground as I softly punched his chest a few times. He got pissed and grappled with me, pinning me to the ground as he panted.

I busted out laughing.

Jeremy and I hadn't wrestled through a fight since before I started high school.

It was the most immature thing ever,_ and_ it was hilarious.

He looked down at me in confusion for a moment before letting out a breath and beginning to laugh too, rolling next to my side. I looked over at him as the laughter tears began ruining my makeup, running down my cheeks as I grabbed onto my stomach in pain. When we finally quieted down, I leaned over and laid my head against his stomach, using him as a pillow. He's the boy _and_ he's younger, it's definitely within my sisterly rights.

We laid there, gazing up at the stars in quiet companionship before I finally decided to speak.

"Elena told me about the bathroom. Today at school?" I murmured quietly.

He heaved a sigh, making my head lift and fall. "_Elena_ should mind her own damn business."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it painfully and refusing to let go when he tried to shake me off.

"We're just trying to watch out for you Jere. I can't…I _can't_ lose you too." I murmured, my voice breaking slightly on the last few words.

I expected him to get mad, to toss me off and storm into the house leaving me outside in the grass on my own. But instead, he tightened his hand on mine and lifted it to his lips to kiss quickly before settling it back in the grass.

"You _won't_." He said forcefully, probably over the lump that had risen in his throat if he was anything like me.

We stayed that way for a good thirty minutes before I heard the front door clicking as it opened and saw Jenna coming out of the house and down the porch. She stopped above us and grinned knowingly. It was almost…motherly.

"Worked out your issue huh?" She asked, still smiling.

I giggled out my reply. "I _beat_ his ass."

"Oh please! I didn't even _try_!" Jeremy shouted.

"Good. I've got hot chocolate if anyone is interested." She offered, turning back toward the house.

"Oh _hell_ yes!" I exclaimed, grinning at her stern look she sent my way before it cracked into a grin.

She couldn't hold the stern parenting face, it _just_ didn't work. I stood up, brushing myself off before holding out my hand and hoisting him up. He slung his arm over my shoulders as we began to follow Jenna back toward the open front door. I wrapped an arm around his waist, bumping his hip with mine.

"_Please_ tell me you wrap that shit up. With a partner like Vicki, you could catch the plague." I whispered to him, wrinkling my nose playfully.

He half-glared and half-grinned before laughing and shoving me through the front door, leaving the dark shadow of a man at the edge of the porch none of us had seen behind.


	5. Alert!

My father passed away yesterday. That being said, all my stories are temporarily on hold concerning updates. I hate letting you guys down but I just can't guarantee updates right now.

Don't forget Team Dersten/Cherek!  
Belle&Eric  
Damon&Savannah  
Charlotte&Castiel  
Mark&Michelle!

Be back as soon as I can guys!  
Love ya!


End file.
